


Ночная медсестра

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: «Что, прости?».
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196783
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Ночная медсестра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857751) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Тема спецквеста Игры и состязания.

– Э. Что, прости?

– Ты же сам сказал «все, что угодно», – надулся Стив.

– Именно так, не вопрос. Никаких проблем. Просто… ты серьезно?

Стив посмотрел на Дэнни так, будто они вели какую–то выматывающую дискуссию уже минимум пару месяцев, а не перекинулись парой реплик. «Хочешь сегодня немного ролевых игр? – Конечно – Тогда давай»…

На самом деле Дэнни не возражал. Ни капельки. Просто поинтересовался, как Стив додумался до этой конкретной игры.

– Понимаешь, я не совсем представляю, как именно… и как быстро я смогу такое достоверно изобразить. Полностью прочувствовать роль.

– Это не Шекспир, Дэнни! – вскочив на ноги, Стив явно хотел выбежать из комнаты, но, передумав, стал наворачивать круги у кровати. – Зачем, зачем нам глубокая достоверность. Можно просто импровизировать!

Нет, ну если ставить вопрос так. Дэнни смягчился. В конце концов, это всего лишь секс – очень классный секс, если начистоту – но им совершенно точно не придется своей игрой претендовать на Оскар. Он уже был пришельца из космоса. Или тот раз, когда Стиву взбрело в голову изображать стюарда–акробата. Вышло особенно запоминающеся.

– Ладно, – Дэнни разделся до трусов и майки и, улегшись в кровать, аккуратно подоткнул одеяло.

– Правда? – не веря своему счастью переспросил Стив.

– Угу. Я лежу в больнице в коме уже несколько месяцев. Все это время ты был моей медсестрой. Ты проникся ко мне тайной симпатией. Может, иногда позволял себе долгие прикосновения, но ничего больше, ты же профессионал. И вот однажды я очнулся, и ты этому очень рад.  



End file.
